Little White Lie
by Rivan Warrioress
Summary: Booth and Bones lied to Sweets in The Sum of the Parts of the whole.  They did end up together.  Only thing is that Brennan hasn't been entirely honest with Booth either.  Now the secret she's been hiding from everyone is going to come out. VERY AU. B/B
1. Prologue

Dr. Temperance Brennan was relieved to finally be back in her apartment after her long day. She and Booth had told Sweets about that fateful first case that they had shared; the one that had changed her life forever. Going along with their plan, they'd lied to the Psychologist about her choice that night. They told him, that she'd rejected Booth and left him, but it was all a lie.

They'd caught that Taxi back to Booth's apartment, and they'd slept together. It had been the best, most mind blowing sex Brennan had ever had, and when she and Booth had lain together in the afterglow, soaked in one another's sweat, his arms around her, holding her close to his own chest, she'd felt like she was at home.

The next morning, they had shared breakfast from the diner, before going their own ways. She had seen nothing of him until a year later, when he'd surprised her upon her return to DC from Guatemala.

Brennan had been glad about the long gap between the cases. Two months following her and Booth's liaison, for lack of a better word, she'd discovered that she was pregnant with his child. Immediately, she had contacted an adoption agency, knowing that there was no way she could raise a child. Then, she'd arranged for six months of leave. Finally, she'd organized to go to a holiday house out in the woods, to hide out when it was obvious that she was pregnant, which she figure would be a couple of months away. Angela was incredibly observant, and would have spotted a baby bulge easily. So was Hodgins, for that matter.

As it was, Brennan's pregnancy had gone unnoticed, and she had left work four and a half months into the pregnancy, when the noticeable bulge was getting too large to continue being hidden. Brennan had packed her bags and gone, alone, to the holiday house she had rented. She'd spent her time writing her first novel, and watching in wonder as her baby grew within her. She took to reading aloud to the baby, hoping to encourage its brain's growth. Anything from the latest chapter of her book, to Forensic journals and textbooks that she had brought with her to read. She went for a daily walk through the forest, enjoying the pine scent in the air, and the wind in the trees.

Then, one stormy afternoon in late spring, she'd taken herself to the district hospital, having been kept awake by a throbbing back all of the previous night, and her and Booth's tiny infant son had been born a few long, hard hours later. Brennan had held her son as the doctor contacted the adoption agency, telling them to notify the adoptive parents that Brennan's baby had been assigned to. The couple arrived four hours later, having had to drive through the morning from their home in Michigan, and Brennan had had one last cuddle and kiss with her son, before handing him over to them.

It had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. The couple had promised to look after the little boy, and asking her if it was alright that if, when he'd turned eighteen, he be told that he was adopted, and what her name was, if he wanted to get into contact with her. Brennan had nodded, and then been told the name of her son. Zachary Uriah Addy.

Ever since that meeting, Brennan had not heard anything from the Addy family. After she'd recovered from the birth, and organised the publishing of her book, shed gone to Guatemala for two moths to identify victims of Genocide, before coming back, and beginning her work with Booth.

There'd been so many times she'd almost told Booth about Zach, especially once she found out that he had Parker, and how great he was with him, but she'd always been too scared to. Scared that he would be angry with her because she hid the pregnancy from him, and that she gave away their son to be raised by strangers, denying him the right to see and get to know his son.

Zach would have just turned five a few, short, months ago, Brennan realised as she retrieved a bottle of beer from her fridge and opened it, kicking off her shoes and dropping onto her couch. She thought about the little boy. In her mind, he would look like Booth, with the classic Booth puppy dog brown eyes, and the charming smile, very much like Parker. Sometimes, in her dreams, she imagined the two little boys playing together, while she and Booth looked on, his arms around her as he watched over his boys, his eyes shining with pride. He would look down at her, and smile, before kissing her. Parker would always look up and pull a face at the adults, stating how it was gross, and that girls had cooties, while Zach would laugh and giggle, and imitate his older half brother. Parker was three and a half years older than Zach, and Brennan imagined that, had they had the chance, the two boys would have been close, Parker playing the over protective big brother role for Zach, while Zach would be oblivious to how much his older brother looked out for him, very much like Booth and Jarred when they were younger

Sometimes, on the nights and days when she was alone, Brennan would be lonely, and regret giving up her little boy, but she knew that Zach was better off in a home where he was going to be looked after, and would have someone there all the time, and not going off to Archaeological digs, or to excavate and study the mass graves of victims of war crimes. It was also, undoubtedly, safer. Brennan shuddered at the thought of one of the killers she had caught over the years going after her son as revenge. A picture of Howard Epps formed in her mind, and she visible shuddered at the thought, before an even worse thought came to mind. What would have happened if Zach had been taken by the Gravedigger?

No, it was much better off for Zach to be with his adopted family, well away from the blood, murder, and chaos, that was the life of his biological parents.

Little did Brennan know that already things were in motion that would lead to blood, murder, and chaos finding their way into Zach's own life, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

**A.N. Hi guys. This story was started after I re watched The Parts in the sum of the hole, a what-if piece regarding the theory of what if Brennan and Booth did end up together in that taxi. As you might have guessed, though, it is VERY AU, and takes place in a world where Zach was never Brennan's assistant (cos, instead, he gets to be the son she never told anyone she and Booth shared). Updates will be slow, but I promise to try and update as often as I can. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**R.W. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. Just a little note before we start that I should really have put at the end of the previous chapter. This story takes place in a alternative universe where Brennan never had an assistant called Zach in the show, nor was their another character that filled Zach's position. Sorry for any confusion. **

Booth and Brennan both ducked under the crime scene tape, following the uniformed police officer towards the house that contained the two dead bodies, found in the lounge room of the house, drenched in blood and completely mutilated

Bones followed Booth into the house, instantly spotting Cam, who was crouched over the victims, examining them closely. She instantly knew why she'd been involved in this case. The bodies had been brutally mutilated, the faces gouged and sliced, and the bodies stripped of clothing and jewellery, before being attacked with what appeared to be a machete. Identifying the victims, and determining cause of death was going to be difficult. Booth was talking to one of the detectives who had initially been called to the scene, so Bones walked over to Cam.

"Have you determined cause of Death, Dr Saroyen?" Bones asked.

"No, it's too difficult to tell at the moment, what with the amount of damage the bodies have sustained. I have, however, determined that these wounds occurred post mortem."

"So, someone killed these people, and then mutilated the bodies?"

"Yep, and they managed to do it with out waking up any of the kids."

"There were children in the house?"

"Yes, Seven of them. They're all accounted for, so I think we can assume that our victims are Mom and Dad. Apparently they were renting the house for a two week holiday."

"What ages are the children?" Bones asked curiously. Cam shuddered.

"The oldest is fifteen, and the youngest is five. The victims were found by the seven year old daughter. She woke up the others, and the oldest applied first aid, while one of the others called for an ambulance."

Bones went back to examining the victims. She could find not obvious cause of death, so she and Cam arranged for the bodies to be taken to the Jeffersonian.

Seeing that they were done with the bodies, for the moment, Booth approached the two doctors.

"The kids are at the local police station, I'm going to have a talk with them. The parents haven't made an appearance yet."

"So they were the victims, or the perpetrators."

"Seems that way. You coming Bones?"

"There is little I can do to help until Cam has finished with the flesh, so I would like to come with you." Bones shrugged, and the pair walked from the crime scene to the SUV.

"What a crabby way for their holiday to go" Booth said as he started the engine, "I was talking to the local cops, who have interviewed the older kids, and they've been looking forward to this trip for ages. The entire family is from Michigan, a Mr. and Mrs. Addy, and their seven kids. Oldest three are their biological children, and the younger four are all adopted."

Brennan felt her heart constrict as the world around her seemed to freeze. The Addy family from Michigan, with adopted children, the youngest of whom was five. The same age as her Zach. She remembered what the couple had looked like the day they had come to collect Zach from the hospital, asking her if Zach could get in touch with her when he turned eighteen. What if it was Zach's family that had been so brutally torn apart? He was supposed to grow up away from all of the dark things in the world, have the chance to be innocent, not being forced to deal with his parent's death at such a young age.

"Hey, Bones. Bones? Bones!" Booth called worriedly, having seen the blank look on his partner's face,

"What?" Bones asked, forcing herself from her trance. It was unlikely that it was Zach's family that had been involved, their must have been hundreds of families with the surname Addy in Michigan, and Zach's family might have moved in the last five years, and the fact that the family she and Booth were going to meet had adopted children was a complete coincidence.

"You just completely zoned out, Bones. What's wrong?" Booth glanced sideways at her.

"Watch the road. I'm fine." Bones said. Booth sighed and turned to face the road once again.

"I know how you feel; I hate cases that involve kids. I hate to think about what they must be thinking. They all saw the bodies. They're probably not going to forget that. Ever."

Bones was silent, and Booth didn't push the subject, instead focusing on driving to the local police department. They parked out the front and walked into the building. Booth flashed his badge, and they were led to a conference room. The seven children were sitting around the table, their faces ashen. Different types of drink were in cups in front of them. Water, milk and orange juice were on offer. A police officer was talking quietly to the tallest of them, a boy who booth and Bones both assumed was the eldest. They let themselves into the room and eight faces looked up at them. Subconsciously, Bones sought out the youngest with her eyes, finding him sitting in a chair a little part from the others, his light brown hair tousled. She was instantly struck by the innocence in his eyes. It reminded her strongly of Parker.

"Hey guys, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI. This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian."

"Agent Booth, I'm glad you're here. I'm Detective Sam Gray, just call me Sam though. You met my partner out at the crime scene." The detective got up and walked over to where Booth and Brennan stood, near the door. He shook Booth's hand, and nodded politely to Bones.

"How are they holding up, Sam?" Booth quietly asked, eyeing the group of children worriedly, his paternal side coming out.

"They're in shock, Agent Booth, but their managing. It hasn't sunk in yet, especially for the younger ones."

"Is their any family we can contact?"

"No, no aunts or uncles, and both sets of grandparents are dead. Apparently, there were some family friends that Mr. and Mrs Addy were close to. They have been notified, and are expected to arrive by nightfall.

"Damn, that means I can't question them at the FBI until then." Booth quielt muttered, before he approached the group of children.

"I'm sorry for your loss" He said, informally. The tallest boy nodded.

"Thanks, are you going to be the one who gets the one who did this?"

"I'm gonna try, buddy." Booth softly replied.

The boy nodded, "I'm Steve, by the way. Are you a psychologist, or something?" The question was directed at Bones. Bones shook her head rapidly.

"No, I'm a Forensic Anthropologist. I study the bones of people who have died, and determine who they were and how they died."

"You study bones, huh?" Steve had a small smile on his face.

"You should talk to Zach." One of the younger boys, aged about twelve piped up. Bones felt her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, Zach, our youngest brother. He loves looking at Bones and Dead things." The boy gushed, pointing at the smallest of the group, who was sitting away from the others, quietly.

"Josh, be nice. You know he can't really help it." Steve sighed, reprimanding his younger brother.

"Can't help it? How?" Booth asked, curious.

"Zach has Asperger's Syndrome. He's freakishly smart, but sometimes, no, all of the time, it's like he's a robot in kids clothing. He loves looking through Steve's biology text book, and he babbles on about the bones of the human skeleton all of the time" The eldest girl explained. Booth had an image of a mini version of Bones in his head, and he almost laughed.

"How old is he?" Brennan asked, her eyes fixed on Zach.

"He's five. Mom and Dad started him at school this year." One of the younger children replied, "He doesn't have any friends"

Bones focused on the little boy in front of her. He had his head down, so she couldn't see his facial structure, but the curls in his hair reminded her forcibly of Parker, although Zach's hair was light brown, and not blonde. She began to put the facts together in her head. This Zach was the same age as her Zach, the last name was the same, he was from Michigan and he was adopted.

As if he knew he was being watched, Zach chose that moment to look up, and his eyes met Bones'. Temperance felt her heart constrict. She could see elements of Booth's facial structure in Zach's small, serious face, but Zach's face was thinner, a little more like her own. Zach's nose, however, was pure Booth, almost exactly the same structurally as Booth, Jared and Parker.

And then there were his eyes. Deep pools of brown, sparkling with an intelligence that was just burning to be put to use. They were so much like Booth's that Bones had few doubts as to whose son she was watching so intently.

She was going to have to come clean about her secret.


	3. Chapter 2

Temperance was silent as she sat in the car on the way back to the Jeffersonian, her thoughts filled with Memories of Zach, both of the day he had been born, and from today. He'd been so quiet the whole time, not saying a single word the whole time Booth had been talking to the children, asking them if they knew anything, if there was someone who would want their parents gone, if they heard anything the previous night.

The children couldn't give them any information.

Brennan could tell that Booth was in a bad mood. Not at the children, because she knew that he understood that it wasn't their fault, but at the bastard that had put them in this situation by murdering their parents.

"I'm going to find out who the biological parents of each of the adopted kids are. One of them might be involved. They might resent the Addy's for raising their child, especially if they regret giving the kid up, or want them back." Booth spoke. Brennan gulped and nodded, not trusting herself to speak, realising she was going to have to explain herself soon, so that Booth would get the truth from her, and not some piece of paper.

It was going to hurt him and their relationship enough without him hearing that she had given birth to his child and given him up five years ago.

"Hey, Bones, you okay?" Booth asked, obviously noticing Brennan's unusual behaviour. Bones glanced over at him, seeking out his brown eyes. They reminded her of Zach's. She quickly looked away again.

"I'm fine, Booth. I need to get to the Lab and see if Cam as finished with the remains." She snapped, angry with herself for placing her own personal problems before the case.

"Okay, Bones, If you're sure." Booth backed down, obviously sensing that he wouldn't win the argument. The kept driving until they got caught up in traffic. Booth hooked his phone out of his pocket, and dialled the people at the FBI that did background checks on the victims and suspects of crimes the FBI were investigating.

"Hey, this is Seeley Booth, about the Addy case." He spoke into the phone, drumming his free hand on the steering wheel in order to release the tension in his body as the person on the other end of the line.

"Could you get the adoption papers for each of the adopted kids and out them on the desk; I want to check up on where the kids came from, and if there are any possible suspects amongst the biological parents."

Just have it delivered to my desk. How long will it take?"

"All right, bye." Booth hung up and shoved his phone back into his pants pocket.

"It'll be ready by three" He told Brennan, who nervously glanced at the clock. It displayed the time as Eleven fifteen. She had less than four hours to come clean.

It didn't take long for the traffic to clear, and Bones took advantage of the time to plan what she was going to say. She was thankful for the communication skills Booth had taught her over the last five years, but she knew that there was going to no easy way to break the news to Booth.

When they parked at the Lab, Booth followed her in, and up onto the platform. The remains were spread out, one on each table, in all their fleshy, grisly glory. Booth fought the urge to gag, but got control of the urge. Bones approached Cam.

"Before you ask, No, I haven't finished yet. There is a lot of evidence to collect."

"Have you determined cause of death?" Bones asked

"Nope" Cam replied shortly.

"How long will you be?"

"Following procedures, another hour, at least. Why?"

"Just asking. I'll be in my office with Booth."

Bones walked down from the platform, Booth following her curiously.

"What's going on, Bones/" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," Bones said, her voice thick with nervous energy and fear. Booth nodded, sensing that it was important to her.

"Okay." He followed her into her office and closed the door behind him.

"What's the problem?"

"Do you remember, the night after our first case together, when we had sex?"

"Yes, it was one of the best nights of my life? Are you thinking about how we lied to Sweets?'

"Yes, and no," Bones evaded nervously, "You know how I said I was in Guatemala before we started working together again."

"Yeah? Where are you going with this Bones, you've lost me."

"Booth, I was only in Guatemala for two months or so."

"Hang on, I though Angela said you were away for six or seven months?"

"I know, that's what I told her. I left work about four or five moths after our first case. I couldn't hide it anymore."

"Hide what?" Booth asked, his voice betraying his obvious confusion totally confused.

"The fact that I was pregnant" Bones replied simply, inwardly cringing at the Bluntness of the statement.

"The fact that you were… Oh God. Bones, you were…? Was it mine?"

Bones nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

"What…what happened?" Booth seemed to be struggling for words. Brennan swallowed.

"I contacted an adoption agency the day I found out. I wasn't ready for it, and I didn't know that you already had a child, who you loved. The day I gave birth, was the last time I saw the baby."

"When was it born?"

"He was born on Sunday the 31st of May, 2005, four weeks before his due date. He weighted six pounds three ounces, and he was the most adorable thing I have ever seen." Brennan sobbed at the last comment, and Booth was across the room and holding her close in mere seconds.

"It's okay, Bones. I'm sorry, oh God I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Bones asked.

"You had to go through that by yourself; No-one should have to go through giving up a kid like that by themselves."

"I've been thinking about him ever since we lied to Sweets, dreaming about what he would look like, about him and Parker playing together, about you being with him. You, me, Parker and him."

"Family?' Booth asked, and Bones nodded, her head bowed.

"Parker and he always look so happy together, and Parker is protective of him, and looks out for him, just like you and Jared."

Booth smiled to himself, "Parker has always said he wanted a younger brother."

"I know, he once told me that. I almost told him that he did have a younger half brother out there, but then I realised that I would have to tell you." Bones drew away from Booth

"Would that have been such a bad thing? I mean, I kind of get the whole not telling me at the time, considering we knew nothing about each other, you knew you weren't ready, and we didn't know that we would meet up again, but, hell bones, we've been working together for five years, and you never saw fit to mention, 'oh yeah, by the way, that night we spent together got me pregnant'" Booth snapped

"I didn't think you needed to know. He was fine where he was. I was scared something would happen to him. Could you imagine if Howard Epps went after him like he did Parker? Besides, I was scared you would hate me for it, and since it looked like I was going to be stuck with you I didn't want you to hate me." Bones yelled

"Bones, I wouldn't have let anything happen to our son, alright. And I don't hate you for the choice you made. I mean, yeah, had I found out earlier I would have supported you and him if you'd kept him, but I wouldn't have hated you for it."

Bones frowned, leaning against her desk, "You're still angry with me," she grumbled.

Booth sighed, "I'm sorry, Bones, but did you have to drop this on me during the case that involves seven kids? You know I hate these cases."

"Actually, yes I did, Booth" Bones explained. Booth looked up, confused, as he hadn't been expecting an answer.

"What?" he asked.

"I believe that the youngest of the seven children is in fact our son."

"Whoa, Bones, just whoa. What made you get to that conclusion? I thought you believed in hard evidence, and you didn't jump to conclusions like that."

"I'm making a judgement based on several key factors. Firstly, the surname of the couple that adopted him was Addy. Second, they told me his Name, Zachary Uriah Addy, thirdly, he is the same age as Zach Addy, fourthly, his eyes and nosed are almost exactly the same as yours, fifth, his facial structure is similar to mine, sixth, his intelligence…"

"Okay, okay, point taken. So, when I get the adoption papers back, their will be a set with our names on it."

"No, just mine, I didn't put your name down. I thought it might hamper your career if it came out that you had a secret lovechild with your one time work partner that you didn't know about."

"You didn't need to do that, Bones. They don't care about Parker, why would another kid out of wedlock be any different. Damn, Pops is gonna kill me."

"I think the best idea would be to arrange for a DNA test to be done." Brennan suggested. Booth nodded.

"Great idea Bones. Oh damn."

"What?"

"We are so going to have to tell Sweets about this. I think us both knowing that we have a kid together is going to change the dynamic, don't you think?"

Brennan pause, before shrugging, "I guess so," she said.

They stood in silence, each preoccupied with their thoughts about Brennan's revelation.

"Hang on; they were saying the Zach had Asperger's. What does that mean?" Booth asked, not even realising that he had used Bones' line. She decided not to comment on it.

"Asperger's Syndrome is a name for a condition that is under the Autism Spectrum Disorder label. Some people call it High Functioning Autism." She replied.

Booth was still confused, "So, that's why that apparently he doesn't have any friends at school?"

Bones nodded, "Yes, Zach would probably lack the social skills that are expected of his age, although his language and cognitive skills would be at the expected level. From what his adopted brothers and sisters were saying, Zach has a level of intelligence that is far beyond what is expected of someone his age, although, but I think that you would be better off going to Sweets with these questions, as I don't possess as much knowledge about the condition as Sweets would."

Booth nodded, seeing from Brennan's face that she too wanted to learn about Zach's condition.

"So, what do we do now?" Bones asked after another pause. Booth hesitated before responding.

"We find who the victims are, and then we find the killers, then, depending on what the adoption papers have said, we should have a DNA test done on Zach."

"What do we do if it's positive, if he is ours?"

"I don't know, Bones, what do you want to do?" Booth asked, looking Brennan right in the eyes as he spoke.


	4. Chapter 3

Booth sat alone in his office, pondering Bones' bombshell. He couldn't believe that he had a little boy out there, a second child that he had effectively abandoned. At least he had known that Parker existed, and still got to see him regularly, although nowhere near as often as he would like. He still carried a lingering resentment towards Bones for hiding the truth from him, especially once she knew about Parker and had seen how much Booth loved him, but at the same time he understood her reasoning. She knew how much the revelation would affect their partnership, which she had come to enjoy being part of, and that it would hurt Booth knowing about their child, and yet not being able to contact him at all.

He glanced sideways at the picture of him and Parker that sat on his desk. He thought of the little boy that he and Bones had met that morning. Booth could see certain similarities between the two, when he looked for them.

After everything that Bones had said, Booth had little doubt that the youngest of the Addy family was indeed the child that he had fathered six years ago, the night after he and Bones had solved the first of many cases together. Booth shuddered as he though of what Bones must have gone through, hiding the pregnancy, and then having to give birth alone, with no-one around her to support her. None of her family, or her friends, just an unfamiliar hospital, in a unfamiliar town.

A soft knocking on his office door drew Booth from his musing. It was the delivery guy, with the adoption papers from the Addy family. Booth exhaled nervously, taking the folder and holding it carefully in his hands. He closed his office door once the delivery man had left, before walking back to his desk, dropping wearily into his chair and looking at the folder that sat on his desk. Taking a deep breath, he picked it up and flicked it open. Each set of papers and documents were stabled together, and Booth found himself thumbing through the front pages until he found the one bearing Zach's name. He pulled out the small bungle of papers, his gaze drawn to the photo that was paper clipped to the front page. It showed the small boy as a newborn, aged less than a week old. He forced himself to avert his gaze, and glanced down the page, where Zach's full name, date of birth, place of birth, weight and height at birth, and other information was shown, but no comment was made about his biological parents. Booth turned to the second page, and his eyes widened. There, clear as day, was Bones' name, written in next to the words 'Biological Mother.' Then, underneath her name, there was Bones' signature, which Booth would recognise anywhere.

It was true, all of it. Zach Addy was his and Bones' son.

BONES

Booth walked into the lab with the folder of the adoption papers clasped tightly in his hands. He could see Bones up on the platform, walking around the centre table, obviously studying the remains there. Booth guessed from Cam's absence, that the flesh had been stripped, and now Bones was left with bones.

Swiping his card in the reader, Booth hurried up the stairs walking to Brennan's side quickly.

"Booth, I haven't had time to determine the cause of death yet?'

"We need to talk, Bones, about that thing that you told me about this morning" Booth quietly murmured. Bones' eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, you have those files you wanted. Right."

She removed her gloves, and they both hurried into her office, Booth closing the door behind him to ensure that they weren't overheard.

"What is it, Booth?" Brennan asked. Booth offered her the file.

"The name on Zach's adoption papers is yours. He's our son."

Brennan was silent as she examined the papers, remembering filling them out five years ago, having just given her baby boy to his new parents. She was aware of Booth's eyes being on her, obviously watching for her reaction.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth quietly asked; his concern for her evident in his voice. Bones nodded.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Booth sighed, "Bones, you just found out that the baby that you gave up is back in our lives, and that he no longer has his adopted parents. It's okay to feel scared. I'm freaking out over here."

"I wanted him away from the murders, from danger, but he still ended up getting caught up in it."

"Bones, you weren't in danger at that point, we'd only done the one case."

"Yes, but I knew that so many people were killed every year in this city. Besides, if it came out that he was your son; he would have still been a target. Even on your own, you have enemies." Brennan explained; her usually stoic voice full of thinly veiled emotion. Booth sighed.

"I know, Bones, I'm Sorry, I just don't know what to do."

Brennan levelled her gaze, opening her mouth to reply with what she thought they should do, before she realised that she didn't know either.

In her mind, different options were dancing around. Rationally, she knew that Zach should stay with his older adopted brothers and sisters because they were familiar to him, and they also knew his routine, which, considering his additional needs, she knew was important, but she couldn't help but remember how at the police station, Zach had seemed to be the outcast of the little family, sitting away from his siblings, and not engaging in any way with the discussion. The irrational side of her mind, the side ruled by her heart, wanted to take him back into her life, and of Booths. She was ready to be a mother now; she knew that, she could feel it, both in her mind, and in her heart. Besides, Zach had an older half brother that he should have the chance to meet. She remembered her dream about Zach and Parker playing together, while being watched by her and Booth. If Zach was offered a more personal home life, where he could get more attention and support that he ever could get in such a large family as he was, His Asperger Syndrome symptoms might become less prevalent, or even become un-noticeable.

"Bones, you okay?" Booth asked, his voice thick with concern.

"I don't know what we should do." She admitted to him, "I mean, coming and living with either of us could help him immensely, but at the same time it could further isolate him by taking him away from what he is familiar with."

"We should probably ask Sweets, he'll probably have a better idea of what to do than us." Booth suggested, and Bones nodded, but neither of them moved.

"He looks a lot like you" Bones eventually commented.

"You think? I thought he looked more like you."

"He carries more of my facial structure, but he has your eyes, and they're very expressive, much like yours."

"Who are we talking about?" Angela asked as she strode into Brennan's office, carrying a skull that she had just done the facial markers for.

"No-one" Booth and Brennan replied in unison. Angela stopped and looked at them both, putting the skull down on Brennan's desk. She looked from Brennan, to Booth, and Back and Brennan.

"Okay, that's just freaky, I'm leaving you two alone now." She said, a wide grin breaking out on her face as she backed out of the office, before turning and hurrying towards Hodgins work station.

"Great, now the others are onto us" Booth muttered.

"They'll find out at some point of time." Brennan said.

"I know, but we need to find out what we're going to do first." Booth said, "It's going to be the first thing they ask."

Brennan nodded in agreement, before she redirected her attention to the skull.

"We need to focus on the case now. When it's over, we'll be able to focus on Zach."

"Alright" Booth nodded, knowing that Brennan was right, "I'll go and see if anything has turned up yet."

"Thank you for coming and telling me, Booth." Bones said looking up from the skull. Booth nodded.

"No problem Bones"

he redirected her attention to the skull.

ound curiously. e verandah as he unlocked the door. She followed him over the thres

BONES

A breakthrough came later that day, when a gun was found in the garden outside the house. At about the same time, Bones discovered that the cause of death had been a gunshot wound to the head for both of the deceased, and Angela used facial markers to discover that the deceased pair was indeed Mr. and Mrs. Addy.

Neither Booth nor Bones were there when the Addy children were told, but they were later told that they'd reacted as the social worker had expected, that was, with tears. By that time, the children's parents' friends had arrived, and were spending time with the children.

Brennan paused in her examining of the victim's bones, setting the skull back upon the table. She leant forward, leaning her weight against her hands, and closed her eyes, imaging the grief her little boy would be feeling. In fact, would he be feeling anything, or would it have not sunk into his young mind that the parents that he had grown up with were truly gone? It was going to be so difficult for all of his siblings, Brennan knew from experience after all, but she knew it was going to be particularly difficult for Zach because of his youth, and because of his additional needs.

Bones swore that she was going to help her son through the ordeal, regardless of what Mr and Mrs. Addy's will said about the children's biological parents making contact with them.

"Hey, Bren, you okay?" Angela asked from the doorway, clutching a file tightly in her hands. Temperance dragged herself from her thoughts about her little boy.

"I'm fine, Angela. What would you like?"

"Spill it, Sweetie. Something about this case is bothering you. You and Booth have been acting weird ever since we got it."

"I assure you it is nothing of significance at the moment." Brennan replied, trying to stay professional. She wanted to tell Angela about Zach, about the child she and Booth created the night following that first case, but she knew that she had to stay distant, or at least appear to, until the case was over.

Angela studied her best friend, knowing there was something Brennan wasn't telling her.

"Nothing of Significance at the moment? Bren, if something's about to go crazy, I like a little warning about it."

"It's not going to affect you, Angela, I promise." Brennan evaded. Angela sighed, knowing that nothing was going to get through to her friend when she was like this.

"Okay Sweetie, but if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Brennan nodded, and Angela left, leaving her to her study of the remains of Zach's adopted parents, vainly hoping that she would find some form of evidence that would identify the murderer.


	5. Chapter 4

Eventually, it was Hodgins that essentially identified the killer of Mr. and Mrs. Addy. At the crime scene he found some gravel and bugs in some mud that had obviously been trekked into the house by the killer. The bugs were native to an small area of land not far from DC, and within that area was a motel who had just recently put down gravel the exact same as the gravel found at the crime scene. Booth and Brennan interviewed the motel manager, who gave them the security tapes for the car park. One of the guests left the motel at ten thirty the night of the Addy's death, carrying a large backpack, and did not return until about three o'clock in the morning, wearing complexly different clothes, without the back-pack, and with bandages wrapped around his hand, as if he had been badly burnt.

The man's name was Ray Knight, and he lived in Michigan, not far from the Addy family. An enquiry on Booth's behalf led to Booth and Brennan discovering that Knight had lost everything he had when Mr. Addy, who worked at the same business as Knight, had exposed Knight as the one who had been stealing money from the business on a regular basis so he could buy expensive gives for himself and his mistress. Knight's wife had divorced him, and he had lost his job and his reputation.

Booth put out a warrant for Knight's arrest, and he was quickly spotted at the airport and was detained by security. Brennan watched as Booth formally arrested the man who had ended the innocence of their son by brutally robbing him of the life of the two people who had raised and loved him from the day he was born, even though he wasn't biologically theirs. Brennan would never admit it to anyone else, but watching Booth take Knight away in cuffs was one of the most satisfying things she had ever seen.

Brennan watched from the observation room as Booth and Sweets sat in interrogation with Knight, Caroline standing beside her as the man confessed, saying that he was happy with what he had done, that he felt glad that the Addy's were dead.

Booth watched with a kind of sick fascination as the man before him showed no guilt for the lives of the two loving people he had killed so brutally. Sweets was better at protecting his emotions, but even he was shocked by Knight's nonchalance.

Having what they needed to ensure a lengthy jail term, they left the room, as a guard collected Knight and took him to a holding cell, ready to be transferred to Jail. Caroline turned to Brennan, shaking her head sadly.

"That's one sick puppy," she commented.

" I know that Knight is not a good example of humanity as a whole, but he is definitely human, and not a canine." Brennan replied, confused. Caroline shook her head.

"Never mind. Now, I've been talking to the Addy's attorney, and the will states that if it is possible, and there is no cause for it not to occur, if, in the case the children cannot be kept together, than the children that were adopted should be returned to their biological parents. If that is not the case, then they have a friend who can take them in."

Brennan stiffened, 'Why are you telling me this? She asked cautiously. Caroline smiled.

"Dr. Brennan, I can read those adoption papers just as well as you can, I didn't come down in the last shower you know. I know your little boy is waiting for you to come and tell him and the others that the bad man that killed his parents has been caught. The question is, are you ready to raise that little boy now?" Caroline quirked her eyebrow at Brennan, before turning around and walking out of the room.

Brennan frowned thoughtfully, before she hurried out afterwards. Booth was waiting for her in the corridor. She couldn't see Sweets or Caroline, so she assumed they had gone back to their respective offices to get started on some paperwork.

"Caroline just told me that Zach's parents want the children who were adopted, if there is no reason for it not to happen, to be returned to their biological parents. They have a friend who is willing to take them in if not, but…"

"But we could get Zach back." Booth said, leading Brennan into his office so they could talk more privately. Booth closed the door, and sat on the edge of his desk.

"You said we?" Brennan asked. Booth shook his head.

"Bones, there is no way I would let you raise my kid completely alone. Besides, Parker's going to want to spend time with his little brother."

"Even though he has additional needs?"

Booth exhaled, and ran his fingers through his hair, "I would want to be involved in my kids life no matter what. Besides, he has issues with social situations. I've taught you about those, I can do it again for Zach. He's still my little boy, no matter what, Bones. I still love him. I've loved him ever since you told me about him, ever since I saw your name on his birth certificate and adoption papers. He's ours."

Brennan smiled, and sat next to Booth, leaning against him slightly, "Who should we tell first?"

"Caroline already knows, or at least knows that Zach is yours, and besides, that way she can handle the legal stuff." Booth reasoned, and Bones nodded. The left Booth's office and walked up to Caroline's office, knocking on the door before they went in. Caroline looked up at them as they entered.

"What can I do you for you?' she asked, smiling.

"Booth and I wanted to tell you that we're going to take custody of Zach." Brennan said bluntly. Booth cringed beside her.

"You and Booth…oh My God. You're the father?"

Booth nodded, a little smug look crossing his face. Caroline got up, and walked around her desk.

"You two do realise that you both could get in trouble with this. Generally the FBI disapproves of Partners sleeping together."

"Technically we weren't partners at the time, since Booth fired me." Bones replied.

"It was the night of that first case." Booth elaborated.

Caroline looked from Booth, to Brennan, and back to Booth, before she smiled.

"Congratulations."

"Can you handle the legalities for us?"

"Oh, I can do more than that, Cherie. I'll make sure it comes through quickly." Caroline nodded, "who else knows?"

"Nobody, yet. We're going to tell Sweets, Angela, Hodgins and Cam this afternoon though." Booth told her.

"Since you already knew Zach was mine, we thought you should hear the other half of it." Brennan elaborated.

"Go on, you've got a lot of people to tell. I'll handle everything from my end, don't you worry."

Booth and Brennan left Caroline's office too quickly for them to hear her parting words.

"Now that those two have a kid together, they aren't going to be able to resist one another."

BONES

Booth and Brennan entered Sweets' office without knocking. Thankfully the psychologist was alone, having begun his paperwork on the case.

"Hey Sweets" Booth said, dropping onto the couch.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, what can I do for you?"

"We just want to have a talk." Brennan said. Sweets frowned.

"Okay, this is freaky. Normally getting you two to talk is more painful than this."

"Yeah, well, we have something to talk about today."

"Okay" Sweets shrugged, getting up, collecting his clipboard and sitting down in his chair. He uncapped his pen and looked expectedly at the pair.

"What would you like to talk about? He asked, when neither said anything. Booth looked sideways at Brennan, before he leant forward.

"Look, Sweets, you know how we told you about our first case together, and how I didn't get into the cab?"

"Yeah, why?' Sweets looked form Booth to Brennan, and saw the slightly guilty look they exchanged.

"You lied, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah." Booth admitted. Sweets groaned and rolled his head back.

"I can't help you guys if you aren't honest with me, you do know that, right?"

"Of course, which is why we're being honest now." Brennan chimed in.

"Better late than never I guess. So, I'm assuming that you ended up sleeping together that night?"

"Yes, we did." Brennan nodded. Sweets cughed in surprise,

"Okay not what I was expecting. I was sort of thinking that there would be a definite denial of any sort of, um, sexual relationship going on."

"Grow up Sweets, if you're old enough to do it, you should be able to say it. Thing is, I got Bones pregnant that night."

Sweets actually choked at that, "How the heck did this not come up in your sessions before now?"

"Booth didn't know. Nobody knew. I hid it from everyone. Not even Angela and Hodgins know. I said I was going away to identify war grave victims in Guatemala, but really I went out into a rural area where no-one would recognise me, wrote my first book, and eventually had the baby. I gave him up for adoption, and once I'd sufficiently recovered from the birth I went to Guatemala, and came back a couple of months later to re-commence work with the FBI."

"And you had no idea?" Sweets asked Booth. Booth shook his head.

"So, why now? Was it the case?" Sweets jotted down something on his note board

"Yes, although I considered telling Booth before hand. The youngest one of the children was our son."

"Are you serious?" Sweets exclaimed.

"Yes, very." Brennan replied.

"Oh, man. So what are you guys doing now?"

"Caroline's arranging for Booth and I to get custody of our son, then we're going to raise him."

"Oh My God" Sweets managed to say, before he slumped back into his chair.

"Great, we've told you, now we'll go and tell the others. Come on Bones" Booth got up to leave, and Brennan followed him out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

The noise of the door closing snapped Sweets out of his shocked state, and he shook his head.

"I swear, even shrinks need shrinking." He muttered before he tossed the few new pages of his manuscript, which he had begun to rewrite, into the wastepaper basket, along with the nearly completed one.

BONES

Brennan led Booth into the Lab and was immediately met by Cam.

"Great work in identifying the killer."

"It was very much thanks to Hodgins work that we were able to identify the killer."

"Oh yeah, King of the Lab" Hodgins grinned, approaching the team with Angela at his side.

"So, who says we hit the Diner for post case celebrations." Angela suggested.

"Before we go there, Booth and I have an announcement."

"Oh My God, are you engaged?" Cam asked Booth,

"Are you actually dating, finally?" Angela asked.

"Is Dr. B pregnant?" Hodgins queried eagerly.

"Of you all, Hodgins is the closest." Brennan answered.

"King of the Lab" Hodgins grinned.

"Shh, what's the news, Sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Do you remember out first case together?"

"Like I would ever forget."

"Ah, good times."

"What about it?"

"Booth and I slept together after we had closed it, and I got pregnant. I gave the baby up for adoption."

"Whoa, I was not expecting that." Cam commented.

"Awe, baby Booth and Brennan. What a cutie it would have been. You have to admit, there are seriously good genes there" Angela gushed.

"Dude, way to go," Hodgins teased Booth.

"Anyway, you know that case we just finished? Turns out that the youngest of the children is actually our son." Booth said

"Oh, Wow." Angela said, "That's ironic, in a really sad way. Poor kid."

"Yeah, what are you guys going to do?"

"We're going to get him back, formally. The Addys wanted the children who were adopted to have a chance at going back to their biological parents." Brennan said. There was a stunned silence, before Angela Squealed and launched herself at Brennan, hugging her, before she turned and hugged Booth.

"Congratulations you guys." Cam smiled,

"Thanks Cam."

"So, who is he more like, you or Brennan? Hodgins asked.

"Booth," Brennan replied.

"Bones, all the way," Booth answered at the same time. Angela and Cam both snorted with laughter.

'This is going to be interesting,' Hodgins quietly thought to himself


	6. Chapter 5

Booth and Brennan sat at the Diner, enjoying a quiet post case dinner with just the two of them. Hodgins and Angela had gone off on a date, and Cam had gone home to Michelle. Sweets and Daisy had gone off on a date together, leaving Booth and Brennan to make their own arrangements for dinner, which was a good thing, all things considered. They were about to take in the son that Brennan had given up all those years ago after all.

They'd finished their food before Brennan finally broached the subject that had been like an elephant in the room all evening.

'So, what are we going to do about Zach?" Booth asked nervously. Brennan paused in what she was doing, before she resumed her movement.

"It is most likely that, considering we are not married, he will be given to me, but Caroline will probably work out a joint custody agreement. Of course, I'd let you see him whenever you wanted, within reason, but just as a formality."

"So, he'll be living with you, most of the time?"

"Yes, I suppose. I'll have to enrol him into a school program soon. His records indicated that he was doing very well academically."

"Have you thought about which school you would like to put him in?" Booth asked. Brennan paused.

"I thought we should have that discussion together, since you would like to be involved. I for one would prefer a private school that would be able to cater for Zach's additional social needs, and his high intelligence."

Booth nodded his head, knowing in his gut that Zach would probably slip through the cracks if he went through the public school system, "At least let me contribute to the fees, and pay some of the bills. Let me contribute financially."

Bones frowned, "Are you intimidated by the fact that I earn more money than you?"

"Bones, you don't ask guys that question. It's a guy thing, you know..."

"With your own alpha male tendencies, I can understand why this is important to you Booth. Especially because of your Catholic beliefs, which have led to you feeling guilty because we had sex while not married, that resulted in the conception of a child who, until a few days ago, you did not know existed."

Booth rubbed his hand through his hair, "No, Bones. It's not just because of that…"

"Ah, so you admit it is partially because of that."

"Will you just let me finish what I was going to say?"

"My apologies, go on with what you were about to say."

"I was about to say that I really care about Zach, and I want to be able to help provide anything he needs. I do the same for Parker. Parker and Zach are a part of me, Bones, and I look out for them in every way that I can."

"I suppose you can help out on some things, but only as much as you can. I don't want you to start having financial difficulties." Bones said. Booth smiled.

"That's all I ask for, Bones. All I ask for."

BONES

Booth and Brennan decided to go together to pick Zach up from the hotel the Addy family had been placed in awaiting collection by their biological parents, or to say goodbye to their siblings while getting to know the friend of their former adoptive parents so they could go and live with them once they left Washington D.C.

Caroline had outdone herself, organising the handover of custody and the custody arrangements quickly and faultlessly, allowing for the transfer to occur smoothly.

Booth and Brennan both applied for two weeks off work, and Rebecca had been happy to allow Booth to take Parker for a weekend that he wasn't supposed to have him so the two little boys could meet.

That morning, before they'd gone to pick up Zach, Brennan had gone around her apartment, checking, for the fifth time, that everything was safe, and that nothing inappropriate was left out. She checked Zach's new bedroom, smiling at the simple décor she'd chosen, having gone along with Angela's suggestion that they wait until they'd gotten to know Zach a little better before decorating, so they could follow his interests.

As it was, though, Zach had a lot of toys. Zach's belongings were being boxed up and sent down to Brennan and Booth once the Addy's house had been cleared out, but even now he had new toys, that had been delivered to Brennan's home by a widely grinning Caroline, Sweets, Angela, Cam and Hodgins one evening. Angela had gushed that it was kind of like a baby shower, only, more of a small child shower.

Brennan had been quite touched by the gesture, while Booth had found it quite funny, until he noticed that Sweets had gotten a couple of toys that Booth remembered having when he was little. Evidently, so did Hodgins, because they, and Sweets, spent the rest of the night trying out how everything worked, much to the amusement of the female members of the team.

Now though, the apartment was spotless, everything neatly packed away, with all of Brennan's reference books that she kept at home on their shelves, and the few things that Booth had pointed out as being potentially disturbing to a five year old had been tucked out of sight. Booth had made a comment about Brennan's 'nesting' but had given up at the blank look he'd gotten in reply to the comment.

Booth had gotten out Parker's old car seat, ready for Zach to use ,and Rebecca had given him the one that she had used in her car to give to Brennan, so that whoever Zach was with had a car seat in the car. Brennan had liked the logic of that idea.

Brennan sat quietly in the SUV beside Booth as they drove towards the hotel the Addy's were staying at. Booth could tell how nervous she was. He was nervous too. They hadn't interacted with Zach much during the investigation, and they'd never seen him away from his older siblings, even though he'd never really seemed to mix with them either.

Booth parked the SUV outside the hotel and turned off the engine.

"Alright, Bones, this is it."

"I know."

"It's going to be okay." Booth said reassuringly.

"How do you know that, Booth? I mean, neither one of us had good parental role models. My parents abandoned me, and you were raised by your grandfather. Historically, children learn how to be parents by watching their own parental figures looking after them, and any other children that are around. I know that you are a good father, because I have seen you with Parker, and Parker loves you very much, but I…"

"Hey, Bones, you're going to be fine. Zach is going to love you, I know it. Besides, you still have good memories of your parents, before they left you. You could have learnt off them. I'll be right here beside you, I promise."

Brennan looked at Booth, and he pulled her into a hug, "Thank –you Booth, for everything."

"It's all right Bones. Now let's go meet our kid."

The pair got out of the car and walked into the hotel. They already knew which room it was, so they went straight to the elevator, and rode up to the correct floor. They were walking down the corridor to the room that the meeting was taking place in when they spotted Caroline.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Booth asked. Caroline smiled reassuringly.

"Don't panic, Cheri, nothing's wrong. I've just got the last lot of forms for you and Dr. Brennan and Mr. and Mrs. Holland to sign. Mr. and Mrs. Holland are the friends of Mr. and Mrs Addy who the children were left in the care of. Shall we?"

Booth nodded, and knocked on the hotel room door. The door was quickly answered by a blonde haired man, a few years older than Booth.

"Ah, Ms. Julian." He said, obviously recognizing Caroline.

"Mr. Holland, allow me to introduce my clients Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, and Dr. Temperence Brennan of the Jeffersonian. Special Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, this is Mr. George Holland.

"Hi" George said with a smile, letting them into the room. Brennan instantly spotted the children, clustered around a TV set, which was showing a movie. She instantly sought out Zach, spotting him sitting beside one of the older children, seemingly content to watch the movie.

Beside her, Booth was doing the very same thing, and, having seen that his little boy was safe, and looked pretty happy, he cleared his throat, "So, what papers di you need us to sign, Ms. Julian?"

"I've got them here." Caroline handed out the paperwork. She'd filled in the details, and had just left a few boxes for the parties involved to fill out. At that point, a woman about the same age as George got up from where she'd been sitting with the children and approached the group.

"Special Agent, Booth, Dr. Brennan, this is my wife, Jenny. Jen, these are Zach's biological parents."

"It's nice to meet you, I only was it were under better circumstances." Jenny said, shaking hands with Booth and Brennan.

"I'm sorry for your loss, you must have meant a great deal to Mr. And Mrs. Addy for them to have granted you custody of their children." Brennan said politely. Jennifer nodded.

"We've all been best friends since high school. You're lucky to have Zach for a son; he's a sweet little boy, despite his little quirks."

"Have many of the children been taken in by their biological parents?" Booth asked quietly. George shook his head.

"Only two of them, Zach and Emma. Emma's being collected this afternoon. Are you planning on coming to the funeral? It's scheduled for next week."

"We'll see if Zach would like to go. We don't have any issues with going." Brennan replied. She and Booth had already discussed the issue, and had both decided that they would see how Zach went with the idea.

"Alright then," George nodded, "I'm just letting you know that you're welcome to come."

Booth nodded his thanks for the invitation, before Jenny spoke, "Do you have any other children?"

"I've got a son, a little older than Zach. His name is Parker." Booth replied.

"Zach will like that." Jenny smiled. Caroline cleared her throat, having checked that all the paperwork was in order.

"Alright, everything's fine here. Booth Brennan, you can take your little boy now. Thank-you Mr. and Mrs. Holland." 

'It's no problem, Ms. Julian." George smiled. Caroline nodded and left, whispering "Good luck," to Booth on the way past.

"I'll go and get Zach," Jenny said, going back to the group of children. Booth glanced at the TV screen, smirking slightly when he saw that they were watching one of the original Star Wars movies. Brennan shot his a questioning glance, but Booth shook his head, focusing on Jenny, who had lightly tapped Zach on the shoulder to get his attention, and was talking to him. A couple of his siblings were glancing up at him and Bones curiously. Zach got up, and stood next to Jenny, walking along beside her as she led him over to the group. One of the older boys hit the pause button on the DVD player, and got up, and the rest of the children followed suit, ready to say goodbye to their littlest brother.

Zach looked up at Booth and Brennan, and Booth instantly noticed his eyes. They were the same as Parker's, and his.

Instinctively Booth crouched down and smiled at Zach, who smiled shyly back. Brennan followed his example and crouched down to Zach's level.

"Hey Zach, how are you today?" Booth asked.

"I'm good." Zach replied, "Are you going to take me to my new home?"

"Yeah, that's right, buddy. Does that sound good?"

"I guess." Zach shrugged, "Are you my real Mommy and Daddy?"

Booth almost choked at the question, but Bones was ready for it, "Yes, Zach, we are. Would you like to come with us?"

Zach glanced over his shoulder at his older siblings, before he looked back at Bones.

"Can I say goodbye first?"

"Of course you can, Buddy." Booth smiled

"We'll wait for you to be ready." Brennan added. Zach nodded, before he turned around and walked back to his siblings. A couple of them pulled him into a hug, which Zach reluctantly went along with.

"You're not going to forget about me, are you?" Zach asked. All of the others shook their heads.

"No, we're not going to forget about you, Zach. We'll write to you, how does that sound? Nice long letters, and maybe you can write back, and tell us about all the fun things you've been doing." One of the older children said. Booth glanced at brennan, who had already found a piece of paper in her handbag, and was writing out her address, so Zach's siblings could write to him.

Jenny was doing the exact same with her address, before giving it to Brennan. Brennan approached the group of children.

"Here is Zach's new address, so you can wirte to him." She told them, handing the paper over to one of the older boys, wh nodded his thanks.

"It's time for me to go now," Zach said, looking up at Brennan briefly, before looking back at his siblings, "I'm going to miss you."

"We'll miss you too, Zach" One of the younger ones said. Zach was pulled into another group hug, and Brennan noticed that most of the children were crying, or were trying to hide the way they were almost crying. Zach alone seemed to be the only one not upset.

"Bye," Zach simply said, before he turned and walked over to the Hollands.

"Thank-you for looking after me." He said to them. Jenny sniffed back tears, and crouched down and hugged Zach, who sighed, simply going along with the embrace. George ruffled Zach's hair gently.

"You be good, little guy."

"Yes Uncle George."

Jenny got back up, and patted Zach on the shoulder. George picked up Zach's duffle bag, and handed it to Booth.

"Here you go."

"Thanks" Booth nodded, "For looking after him, and everything."

"It was no problem, really."

"Can we go now?" Zach asked, and Bones nodded.

"Of course, are you ready Booth?"

"Yeah Bones, I'm ready."

"Okay then." Bones gently took Zach;s hand and walked towards the door. Zach turned once, waving his hand.

"Bye," he called, before he followed Bones happily out the door. Booth was grinning happily as he watched his son, and his partner, leave the room, before he left, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you call her Bones?' Zach asked as they walked down the corridor.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brennan lead Zach and Booth down the corridor that lead to her apartment, glancing over her shoulder regularly to make sure that Zach was still there, even though she was well aware that Booth was holding the little boys hand, and Zach was showing no inclination to go wandering on his own. For how happy had seemed to be when they were leaving the rest of his family, Zach had gone oddly quiet, and was keeping close to Booth and Brennan abas he looked around his new home curiously, his hair falling into his eyes as he studied the floor.

Brennan stopped in front of her apartment door, and retrieved her key from her handbag. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping aside to let Zach be the first one through. She wanted him to feel welcome, since it was his home too now.

Booth let go of Zach's hand and let the little boy nervously cross the threshold into his new home for the first time. Zach took a few steps before he stopped and began to look around, his gaze lingering on the many bookshelves loaded up with Brennan's supply of books.

Booth and Brennan followed Zach into the apartment, and Brennan gently touched Zach on the shoulder.

"Come on, Zach; let's show you your room."

"Do I get a room to myself?" Zach asked as he followed Brennan towards his room. Booth followed the pair, Zach's bag slung over his shoulder. Brennan pushed the door to Zach's room open, and this time she led him into the room.

'This is your bedroom. My bedroom is across the hall, and the bathroom is next door to your room." She told him. Zach didn't really look like he was listening, as he was too interested in looking around his new room, his wide brown eyes taking in the new toys, and the brand new bed. Angela had brought the new bedspread, finding one with skulls and crossbones on it. Booth had found it amusing, while Brennan and frowned and pointed out the inaccuracies of the picture of the skull.

"Is this all for me?" Zach asked, turning his attention to Brennan and Booth. Booth nodded.

"Sure is, Buddy."

"But, it's not even my birthday. My birthday wasn't that long ago, and it's not Christmas either." Zach commented, his face showing his confusion.

"You're right, it's not. Booth and I and our friends, decided that since you were going to come and live with us you should be welcomed into our family, so that's why everyone brought you some toys that we could put in your room." Bones explained, crouching down to her son's level.

Zach paused, chewing on his lip nervously, "And this room is all mine? I had to share a bedroom with two of my brothers back at home, and it was smaller than this."

"It's all yours buddy, just try to keep it tidy, okay." Booth replied as Bones got back up to her feet.

"I promise." Zach said seriously, before he moved off to explore his new toys. Bones smiled as she saw Zach pick up the teddy bear that Booth had brought him, studying it closely, before hugging it tightly to his chest, tucking it under his arm so he still could use the other to look through his new toys. Beside her, she knew Booth was smiling as he watched his son exploring his new bedroom.

"Zach, if you need us we'll be out in the living room, alright?"

Zach nodded, not even bothering to turn his head in their direction, so Booth put Zach's duffle bag down on the floor, trusting that the little boy would find it, before he and Bones left the room and headed to the living room, giving Zach a little bit of space and privacy to play.

BONES

After a little bit, Zach emerged from his room, still clutching the bear close to his chest. Booth was the first to spot him.

"He, buddy, what's up."

Zach paused and looked up, "The ceiling, and above that would be the residents of this building who live above…us, and then the roof, and then their would be the first layer of the earth's atmosphere, which is the Troposphere, then would come the Stratosphere, then the Mesosphere and then the Thermosphere and then the exosphere and then…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Buddy. I meant to ask what are you doing?" Booth said, having got completely lost by the tangent Zach had gone out on. It looked like he was going to have to treat the little boy like Bones, saying what he meant with little sarcasm until the boy could understand the concept.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could have something to eat?" Zach replied, looking slightly sheepish. Booth and Bones both smiled.

"Sure thing, Zach, not a problem," Booth said. Bones looked at her watch.."

'How about we have something for lunch, since it's just past Twelve o'clock."

Booth and Zach nodded, so Brennan led the way to the kitchen.

"What do you fee like buddy? We're going out for dinner so you can meet some of our friends, so maybe not anything too filling." Booth said. Bones looked in her cupboards.

"What do you feel like, Zach? What is your favourite food to eat?"

"Macaroni and Cheese," Zach replied. Booth clapped his hands together.

"Ah, you are in luck, Dr. Brennan here makes the best macaroni cheese ever, don't you Bones?"

"I wouldn't know, as I have not tasted every single recipe and variation of making macaroni and cheese, but it does taste very good."

"Can you make some please?" Zach asked hopefully. Bones nodded.

"I have everything I need to make it, so I don't see why not."

Zach smiled at that moment, a small, shy little smile, so innocent and naïve. Brennan felt the wall that protected her heat shift at the sight. She busied herself with making up the macaroni and Cheese, while Booth took Zach to the bathroom so he could wash up, before coming back and getting forks out of the drawer. They set the table together, and Booth poured Zach a drink in one of the new plastic cups Brennan had brought, since they both knew that accidents were bound to happen at some point, so plastic was a safer option.

Zach paused midway through taking a sip.

"Special agent Booth?"

"Yeah, Zach?'

"Do we have to say Grace before we eat here?"

"Um, we'll have to talk to bones about that one."

"Why?" Zach asked.

"Dr. Brennan doesn't believe in God, she believes in science." Booth said, supposing that it was a good way of putting it.

"What do you believe in? Do you believe in God?" Zach asked.

"I do, I go to church as often as I can. Did you use to say grace?"

Zach shrugged, "yes, we went to church sometimes too, but I didn't understand any of it. It doesn't match up with science. Like, if God created the world in seven days, and humans were part of that, then how come the dinosaurs are millions of years older than humans?"

Booth didn't have an answer for that, although when he glanced at Brennan, who was watching the interaction, he swore that he saw her smirk.

"Alright Bones, so he takes after you as far a religion is concerned,' Booth conceded to himself as he helped carry a bowl of hot macaroni over to the table. Zach had already put his plastic bowl on the table, and was climbing up into his chair. Brennan sat down, and the Zach hesitated for a moment, before he whispered a few words under his breath in what Booth supposed was a internal Grace, before he opened his eyes and began to eat hungrily. Booth grinned, following his son's example. Brennan watched the two, a smile spreading, unnoticed, across her face. Booth and their son were alike, while at the same time completely different. As she began to eat, Brennan wondered what sort of person Zach would grow up to become.

So this is what parenthood is like, she concluded to herself.

BONES

Angela was almost bouncing in the front passenger's seat of Hodgins' mini as he drove towards the Dinner. She couldn't believe that Boot hand Brennan had brought their little boy home that morning. Angela hadn't heard from either of them, and she'd managed to restrain herself enough to stop herself from calling them. They would be busy helping Zach get settled into his new home.

And now little Zach Addy was going to meet them all, she and Hodgins, Cam and Sweets. She could barely contain her excitement at the thought of finally getting to meet baby booth and Brennan, even though he wasn't so much of a baby. Five was still pretty young though.

She glanced over at Hodgins, who was grinning at her as they stopped at a red light.

"Angela, calm down."

"But Hodgins, its mini Booth and Brennan; aren't you excited?"

Hodgins shrugged, "I guess, I mean, I'm curious about him, but he's a little kid, Angela, not some animal at the zoo."

"I know that," Angela rolled her eyes, "Poor kid, after everything he's been through, he must be so tired and confused."

"Booth and Dr. B will be good for him" Jack said confidently, "and Sweets will be happy he's not the youngest anymore."

You think he might be jealous?"

"Why would Sweets be jealous?"

"Oh, come on Jack, you know how he is, views Booth and Brennan as his surrogate parents, follows them around like a baby Duck. Hell, I've even heard Booth refer to Sweets as their baby duck."

Jack sighed. He knew all about it. He and Sweets were good friends, after all, bonding over geeky things that Sweets didn't feel he could bond with Booth about. Sweets had confessed, after a few drinks, how his adopted parents had died just before he come to work with the FBI, and how Booth and Brennan had just seemed to fill the void. Jack had nodded understandingly, and listened to his friend, knowing that, even though they would pretend otherwise, Booth and Brennan both cared about the Psychologist deeply. He'd never considered Sweets getting jealous of Zach though. Jack sighed. It looked like another night of getting Sweets drunk in order to making him open up about his feelings was in order.

For a psychologist who tried to get people to talk about their feelings, Sweets was very tight lipped about his own.


	8. Chapter 7

When Jack and Angela reached the Diner, it appeared that they weren't the only ones who were excited. Cam had her camera poking out of her bag, ready to take lots of pictures of Booth and Brennan's little son, and Sweets, despite being slightly subdued through the week leading up to Zach going home with Booth and Brennan, couldn't hide the obvious excitement on his face. Hodgins glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes. Booth and Brennan weren't expected for another ten minutes, but all of the squints were there already.

"Has Booth told you about when Parker is going to meet Zach?" Angela asked Cam, who sipped at her drink.

'Yeah, tomorrow morning Booth and Zach are going around to Rebecca's house, and Parkers going to spend the weekend with Booth, Dr. Brennan, and Zach. I think Jared was going to go and visit them this weekend as well, so he could see his nephew."

"Brennan was saying the other day at work that she was going to invite Max over so he could see Zach, and she was going to call Russ as well."

"Oh, I wonder what Max would say. He so wouldn't expect it." Jack chuckled, remembering the few times he'd met Brennan's dad. For all his criminal connections, he was a great guy.

"Zach will probably like Max very much. Children appear to get along well with him, and Dr. Brennan told me that apparently Zach has an interest in science and mathematics, much like Max." Sweets commented. Cam nodded.

"Do you recon Booth and Dr. B will let Zach help me out in the Lab, you know, doing experiments and stuff?" Hodgins asked hopefully.

"Oh, God I hope not," Cam said, "No offence, Dr. Hodgins, but I worry enough about what you are doing in that lab of yours without having to worry about you having Booth and Brennan's son in there with you."

"What's wrong with me looking after the kid?" Jack asked defensively

"Firstly, if he gets hurt, the Jeffersonian is going to be the one Booth sues, secondly, I don't want you corrupting him, third, if Zach starts talking about wanting to become an entomologist, like Parker did after you looked after him, I don't want to have to find your replacement when Booth kills you."

"Who am I killing?" Booth asked, having heard Cam's last comment.

"Hodgins, he wanted to know why he couldn't babysit in his lab." Angela explained, before she caught sight of Brennan, and the little boy that stood close to Brennan's leg, eyeing them all curiously.

"Oh, right then," Booth smiled jokingly, knowing that Hodgins liked Parker, and suspected that he would like Zach as well, and would look out for him if they were ever together by themselves.

"Hi sweetie," Angela greeted Brennan.

"Hi Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, this is Zach. Zach, this is Angela, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dr. Cam Saroyen, and Dr. Lance Sweets."

Zach shyly looked up at them all and waved one small hand, "Hi," he quietly said.

'Hey, little dude. How are you going with Booth and Dr. B? " Hodgins grinned. Zach giggled a little at the name.

"I'm going well; I have my own room. Thank-you for the toys you all bought me, I've been playing with them this afternoon."

Angela barely refrained from gushing out loud at how adorable Zach was when he spoke with such a serious, mini adult voice. He might look more like Booth, but Angela was convinced that he sounded very much like what she imagined a younger Brennan sounding like when he talked.

"It was nothing, really," Sweets said, shrugging. Cam couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"I'm glad you like them." she said. Zach looked pleased with himself, looking up at Brennan and Booth happily as they sat down on either side of him. A waitress came over and took everyone's orders. Booth helped Zach choose something from the kids menu, before the waitress left the table.

"So, tell me Zach, have you been having fun with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked. Zach smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I've been having a lot of fun with them. I do miss my adopted parents a little, and my brothers and sisters, but they've promised to write to me, so I will be alright, I think. Special Agent Booth has told me about my brother and the rest of my extended family, like my uncles, and my cousins on Dr. Brennan's side, and my granddad, and my great grandad. I'm really looking forward to meeting up with them all."

"I bet you are, it must be very exciting," Cam smiled. Zach beamed across the table at her.

"Uh huh. I want to see if Dr. Brennan is right and I have a facial structure similar to other members of Agent Booth's family." Hodgins was unable to hold in his snort of laughter at the comment. It was such a Brennan comment to make. It was doubtless that Zach was Brennan's son, as far as Hodgins was concerned anyway and even Hodgins could see the resemblance between the small boy and booth, particularly in the eyes.

With a bit of luck, he reasoned, having a kid together, and sharing parental responsibility would make Booth and Dr. B closer, and maybe they'd realise how much they cared about one another, and then they'd put everyone else in the lab out of there misery by finally getting together.

Well…it was worth hoping for anyway.

BONES

Zach was yawning widely by the time he was led through the door to Brennan's apartment by Booth. The younger boy stumbled wearily a little as he crossed the threshold, but Booth stopped him from falling, and gently pushed the small by towards his bedroom.

They'd stayed for awhile at the diner with their friends, before it had become obvious that Zach was worn out from the excitement of the day. He'd fallen asleep in the car on the way back to Brennan's apartment, but he'd woken up when Bones had opened the back door of the SUV, and had refused Booth's offer of being carried, instead sliding from the car and walking up o Brennan's apartment.

Bones pulled Zach's pyjamas from the little boys bag, while Zach went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do everything he had to do. She left the clothes on the bed, and left the room, giving the little boy some privacy to dress himself.

Zach wandered sleepily out into the living room after he got changed, and this time didn't say anything when Booth picked him up.

"You all ready for bed, Zach?" Booth asked. Zach nodded sleepily, resting his head on Booth's shoulder comfortably.

"Can you both tuck me in?" Zach asked as Booth began to carry him towards his bedroom.

'Of course," Bones smiled, following Booth into Zach's bedroom, and pulling the blankets back so Booth could simply put the child into his bed. Zach smiled up at them, clutching his new teddy bear and the crime fighting duo brought the bedding back up around him. Booth ruffled Zach's hair affectionately, while Bones made sure Zach was tucked in sufficiently.

"I'll leave the bathroom light on, so if you need to get up through the night you can find it…okay?" Bones told Zach, who nodded.

"Goodnight Zach," Booth said.

"Goodnight Special Agent Booth, Goodnight Dr. Brennan."

"Goodnight Zach," Bones smiled, carding her fingers once thorugh Zach's hiar, before letting her hand rest briefly on his shoulder. Then, with one last smilel, she followed Booth from the room, pulling the door until it was ajar.

Booth wrapped an arm around Bones' shoulders, "Well, we survived day one. You did great Bones."

"I must admit, I found it easier than I expected. Looking after Zach is actually coming to me quite naturally."

Booth snorted, "I think those are your maternal instincts. Besides, I had every faith in you. Whenever you're with Parker, or kids we come across on cases you've been great with them…Why would your own kid be any different?"

Bones shrugged, before allowing Booth to lead her back into the living room, where they both sat on the couch, quickly falling asleep, having not even realised how tired they were.

In his room, Zach dreamed of the Addys, and of his old home, and then introducing his old family to the group he had dubbed his 'new family.' His biological parents, his brother (even though Zach hadn't met him) and other extended relatives that he knew he had, and the people that his parents worked with. They'd all been really nice. In his dream, everyone was getting along, and playing together, and Zach felt safe and warm, and loved.

And a contented smile spread across the sleeping Zach's face

BONES

Bones woke with a start, surprised to realise that she'd been lying with her head resting against Booth's chest The FBI agent was breathing deeply, and she could hear the constant, even sound of his heart beating steadily. She took a moment to just enjoy laying there, a selfish moment that she would take as hew own, wheren she could savour the feeling of beign so close to her partner…the man who had fathered her son, and had saved her life, almost as many times as she'd saved his. He had brought real danger and excitement into her life, and she would forever be greatful to him.

The moment over, Brennan slowly got up, careful to go slowly to avoid waking Booth. She sighed, realsing that if she left him the way he was he was going to wake up with a sore back, she poked him.

'Booth, lie down properly. The couch is long enough for you to be comfortable.

"Huh" Booth mumbled sleepily, cracking his eyes open.

"Bones, what's going on."

"Lie down properly Booth, if you fall asleep like that you are going to wake up with a sore back."

Booth groaned and did as she asked, knowing that Brennan was right…like she so often was.

"How's Zach?"

"I have only just woken up, but I will go and check on him, before I will get you a blanket." Bones smiled, before she tiptoed off in the direction of Zach's bedroom.

She poked the ajar door open, and peered inside. Zach was sound asleep on his stomach, a content smile upon his face. Brennan wondered if he was dreaming, and if he was, what was he dreaming about. Were they pleasant dreams or nightmares about his adoptive parents death? Bones was inclined to think that he was having nightmares, knowing that young children often were traumatised by events such as what Zach was subjected to for years following the event. Of course, she wasn't a psychologist, so she wasn't sure, but she hoped she was wrong. She didn't want Zach to suffer any more than he already had.

She took another moment, just watching her son sleeping. She thought back to the day when he'd been born. She'd actually had the opportunity to hold him for a fair bit that day, which had made saying goodbye harder, but at the same time had convinced Brennan that she was doing the right thing. Zach had been tiny, helpless, and in need of the sort of love and care Brennan had thought herself of being unable to provide to him. In some ways, he hadn't changed that much from that day. He still was adorable…he still looked small and needy, and she still loved him.

Unable to help herself, Brennan crept into the room, running her fingers through Zach's shaggy hair.

"I love you," she whispered softly, kissing his forehead. Zach stirred and mumbled something (Brennan had to convince herself that he didn't say mom…and if he had he wouldn't have been addressing her anyway,) before he succumbed back to his weariness. Brennan smiled fondly at him, before she crept from the room and pulled the door back to it's original place, before she remembered that she'd promised to get Booth a blanket. She got one from the closet, before heading back to the living room. Booth had fallen asleep as well, also on his stomach. Brennan bit her lip to stifle her giggle at the similarity between father and son, before she spread the soft and warm blanket over her sleeping partner.

"Goodnight Booth,"

"'Night Bones," Booth mumbled, before falling back asleep. Bones smiled, before she switched off the light, and heading to bed herself.


	9. Chapter 8

Zach nervously shifted his weight from one foot to another as he stood in the living room of Dr. Brennan's apartment, waiting patiently for Special Agent Booth to come into the living room and meet him, before they went off together to meet Zach's older brother, Parker.

Zach was nervous. He wondered if Parker was going to be like any of his other brothers and sisters. Dr. Brennan had told him that he had a similar bone structure to Parker, and they shared a slight resemblance, and that Parker was a few years older than Zach, but that was all the boy knew about his brother. Zach didn't really like not knowing about something, and there were a lot of things in his life that were changing at that moment. He was learning so many new things, and meeting so many new people, Zach was terrified that he'd forget something and do something wrong, and make his new parents angry with him. Zach didn't know Dr. Brennan and Special Agent Booth very well, but Zach wanted to please them and earn their affection and approval. He didn't know why, but from the moment he'd lain eyes on them in the hotel room, when they'd come to collect him, Zach had wanted them to care about him just like his adopted parents had.

Zach was drawn from his musing when Booth entered the living room.

'You all ready to go, Buddy?" he asked. Zach clutched his back pack nervously, looking up at the taller man and nodding. Booth smiled reassuringly, crouching down in front of Zach, able to read the obvious apprehension in the little boy's eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Zach. Parker's really looking forward to meeting you."

"He is?" Zach asked hopefully. Booth smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair affectionately.

"Oh yeah, I'll bet he's been driving his mom nuts for the past week, just because he wants to finally meet you"

Booth knew he wasn't lying. Rebecca had rung him earlier in the week, asking him to talk to Parker on the phone that night about being patient, and reassuring the little boy that yes, Zach was going to come and meet him and that he was going to be able to spend the weekend getting to know his baby brother. As much as he sympathised with Rebecca (Booth knew how tiring Parker could be when he was hyped up about something), he'd been thrilled at Parker's eagerness towards the meeting between himself and his new brother. Booth had been very concerned about Parker being jealous, and had been very cautious when he'd told the little blonde boy the news, but despite some early fears about Booth not loving him as much as he had previously, Parker had taken the bombshell very well, or at least, in Booth opinion he had. Most older siblings had at least six months preparation before the arrival of a new sibling…Parker had less than a month.

Booth thought back to the day that he'd told Parker about Zach. It had been a sunny day and Booth, having informed Rebecca of the news, had picked Parker up from school and driven him to a nearby park. He'd parked the car and they'd walked over to a duck pond, under the shade of some trees, and sat down.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Parker had asked, obviously sensing his father's tension.

"Nothing, buddy, Daddy's just got some news for you, that's all."

"Are you going away to fight again?" Parker asked, his voice cracking slightly, his brown eyes beginning to shine with tears.

"What, oh, no, Parker. I'm not going to fight. I'm staying right here in D.C,"

"Oh, ok then," Parker brightened up, 'What's the news. Do you have a girlfriend? Is she nice…Is she pretty? Does she have any kids? Can I meet her? Please, Daddy, I'll be good,"

Booth had laughed and ruffled Parker's hair.

"No, Buddy. I don't have a girlfriend. We need to be serious buddy. You know I love you very much, right?"

"Are you sick again? Are you going to die?" Parker actually had tears rolling his face. Booth immediately had pulled Parker close for a tight hug.

"No I'm not sick. You know I love you heaps right. From the moment I found out that you were inside your mommy's tummy, I've had a special part of my heart just for you?"

Parker nodded, "Is their sign on the door that says it's my part of your heart?"

"Sure is Buddy, so that everyone knows that no-one can take over that part of my heart. Well, I found out a few days ago that I need to build up another part of my heart for another little boy. He's got his own part of my heart, that's the same size as yours, but it isn't the same as yours. That part of my heart…It's for your little brother."

Parker's eyes had gone as round as saucers.

"I'm going to get a little brother! Oh, wow. When's he going to come out of his mommy's tummy?"

Booth sighed, 'That's just the thing, Buddy, he's already out. He's five years old."

"And you didn't know about him before now?"

"No, his mommy kept it a secret from me, and she gave him to someone else to look after, otherwise I would have taken you to meet him. I think you'll like him."

"Did it make you sad when you found out she'd kept him a secret?" Parker asked curiously.

"A little," Booth confided, "But I got over it. Your little brother, his name is Zach, he needs his mommy and I to get along and not fight and be there for him. He's lost his foster mommy and Daddy, so he's very sad at the moment. Do you know what foster mommies and Daddies are Parker?"

Parker had nodded gravely, "Dr. Bones told me. She said they were people who looked after other people's children because they were dead, or missing, or can't look after them anymore."

"That's right." Booth smiled. Parker smiled back.

"Who's Zach's mommy, Daddy?"

Booth hesitated before replying, "It's Dr. Bones, Parker. Before we were proper partners we were together…for not very long, and she didn't tell me about Zach until now."

"That was mean of Dr. Bones," Parker pouted, "It made you sad when she kept Zach a secret from you…and I don't like it when you're sad, it makes me sad…and I'll bet it makes Zach sad too."

"She didn't want to hurt me…or you, or Zach, but she thought she was doing the best thing for us all, Parker. Bones didn't think she was ready to be a mom yet when Zach was born, and that Zach's foster mom and dad would be able to look after him better than she could." Booth explained.

Parker's eyes narrowed, "We'll help her, won't we dad…to learn how to look after Zach. We'll help her think that she's ready for being a mom for Zach…because she will be. She's already a kind of cool second mom for me, so she'll be a really cool normal mom for Zach."

Booth's jaw dropped. He'd never realised that Parker through so highly of Bones, going as far to say that she was like his second mom.

I'm glad you think so, Parker," Booth found himself saying, "You should tell Dr. Bones that someday. I think she'll like that. We'll help her as much as we can, and I'll bet that your mom will help out too, if Dr. Bones needs it."

"We'll all help her look after my little brother Zach,." Parker stated confidently, and Booth had simply nodded his head in agreement.

BONES

Zach found himself fiddling with the straps of his car seat the whole car ride to his big brother's house. He'd listened to Special Agent Booth's story about how excited Parker had been about meeting him, and he only hoped he'd meet his brother's expectations. He knew he was different from other five year olds. He knew he was different from other little boys and girls. He didn't like to play with other children, preferring to instead sit and read books quietly, or look at things outside with a magnifying glass. He remembered one day when he'd found a dead bird in the backyard of his old house and he'd carefully picked it up and carried it to the garden, where he would able to hide and sit and study it without being found. He's gone out every day to observe its decomposition. He'd snuck a quick look at his older brother's biology textbook, but it had not given him, much information about the rate of decomposition of birds in dry, autumn time weather conditions in Michigan, so Zach didn't know what he should be looking for. He'd been thrilled when the last of the birds flesh had decomposed, revealing the skeleton of the creature. Unfortunately, the bird's skeleton had been found by his dad, and had been thrown out in the rubbish, much to Zach's annoyance.

When he'd tried to talk about the experiment he had been conducting to the other children at group time at school, the girls had all screamed, and the boys had all wanted to know if Zach squished the bird up to get to it's guts. The teacher, on the other hand, had turned a very distinctive shade of green. Zach hadn't known that humans could change their colour like that, and had asked his older brother about it. Zach had been told that it was likely that the poor lady was about to loose her lunch, and that maybe he shouldn't talk about decomposing birds again at school.

Zach looked up at the houses that they were passing. Dr. Brennan lived in an apartment building, and Special Agent Booth did as well. Now, though, they were in the same sort of suburban setting that he had grown up in. Two story houses, with white fences, and garden's in the front yard, and a backyard. It was into the driveway of one such property that Booth drove the SUV. Zach undid the buckle of his car seat before Booth had even got to the door. Booth frowned at the undone catch.

"You didn't do that until after we stopped, didn't you Zach?"

'No special Agent Booth, sir." Zach replied. Booth nodded.

"Good, it's meant to keep you safe if the car crashes. It can't do that if it's undone."

"I know that, Special Agent Booth sir. Research has found that child seats such as these significantly reduce the risk of death or serious injury to children and other occupants of a car in case of a car accident."

Booth stopped for a moment, taking stock at the words that flowed so casually from his son's mouth.

There was no doubt that this was Brennan's kid.

Come on, little guy, let's go meet Parker." Booth settled for saying, lifting Zach down from the high vehicle. Zach stayed close to his side as Booth walked up to the front door, knocking on it softly. Booth caught sight of the curtains moving in the front room and smiled, knowing that Parker had gotten his first look at Zach.

The door was quickly opened to reveal a frazzled looking Rebecca.

'Hi Seeley, he's been so excited this morning," Rebecca smiled, before glancing down at Zach. Seeley had been right, she could see elements of Dr. Brennan in the little boy that stood, partially hidden behind Booth, blinking up at her shyly, but at the same time it was almost like looking at Parker when he was younger, or at photos of Seeley and Jared when they were Zach's age. Especially those big brown, puppy dog eyes.

Rebecca smiled gently at the little boy, "Hi, you must be Zach. I'm Parker's Mommy; you can call me Rebecca if you like."

"Hello Rebecca," Zach replied softly, knowing that it would have been rude for him to not have replied.

At that moment, Parker joined his mother at the doorway, his beaming face first landing on Booth, before sliding down, past his own level of sight, to Zach. Zach and Parker locked eyes for the first time, and Zach found himself smiling shyly at the older boy. Parker beamed back in response. Both adults watched on in silence as the two brothers eyed each other, sizing each other up, and in Zach's case, making extensive mental notes. In Parker's case, Booth could see his elder son falling for his younger one, in the exact same way that he himself fell for Jared when the small baby had been placed in his arms for the first time by his mother.

"Parker, this is your little brother Zach. Zach, this is your big brother, Parker," Booth introduced, although it wasn't necessary. The two brothers had formed the sort of instant connection brothers seemed to have with one another, even though they only were half brothers.

Seeing the pair together made Booth realise how similar they were in looks. Bones had been right; Zach did look a lot like him.

"I don't think sibling rivalry is going to be much of a problem," Rebecca whispered in his ear as Parker engulfed Zach in a hug. Zach looked momentarily startled at the contact, and for a moment Booth thought that he would pull back, before he surprised his father by relaxing into his brother's arms, burying his face into Parkers shoulder, and snuggling in close.

Booth simply wished that he had brought his camera with him.


	10. Chapter 9

Booth carried Parkers bag out of Rebecca's house and out it in the back of the SUV. Parker was saying goodbye to his mother, and Zach was standing beside his big brother, smiling happily. Booth couldn't stop the smile that spread across his own face as he watched the pair. Rebecca was smiling, and she ruffled Parker's hair affectionately. Zach smiled and held out his had, which Rebecca took, and shook. The two boys turned and walked down the steps to the front yard off the porch, Parker holding Zach's hand securely so the little boy wouldn't wonder off.

"All ready?" Booth asked. Parker nodded, and Booth opened the two passenger side doors. Parker climbed into the front seat, while Booth boosted Zach into his seat, where the younger boy did up his buckles by himself. Satisfied that both his boys were well anchored into the car Booth walked around the car to his door, and got in, putting his seat belt on, and backing out.

"Do you need to get some stuff from my house, Parker? We're staying with Dr. Bones this weekend, because all of Zach's stuff is there."

"Yeah, mom told me that. I think I've got everything. Where are we going to sleep?"

"We're going to have a sleepover on Dr. Bones' living room floor, does that sound like fun?" Booth replied. Parker nodded happily

"How's it going back there, Zach?" Booth asked.

"I'm quite comfortable thank you Special Agent Booth." Zach said formally, although he was still grinning happily. Booth had never seen Zach smile so much, and was thrilled that he was so happy to be around Parker, and that Parker obviously liked Zach a lot too.

"Uncle Jared's going to come over for dinner tonight, Parker, and Max will be there too." Booth told his son. Parker beamed.

"Yes. Uncle Jared and Max are so funny Zach, they're really cool."

"They're cold?" Zach asked. Parker's face fell.

"No, they're just really awesome."

"Oh. I understand. My old foster siblings used that phrase," Zach said, 'I'm looking forward to meeting them."

Parker nodded, bouncing a little in his seat in anticipation. Booth looked at the clock on the dashboard of the SUV. It was quite a nice day outside, and both boys had been rather well behaved.

"How about this afternoon, after lunch, we take Dr. Bones and Zach, and we go to the park and have a play?" he suggested. Parker nodded enthusiastically, and Zach seemed to light up. Booth knew a good park not far from Bones' apartment building, and it would be good to all go out together.

The car ride was quiet for the rest of the trip. Zach had gone quiet, and was gazing out the window thoughtfully, while Parker chatted about his week at school to Booth, until Booth parked in his usual spot outside Brennan's apartment. She'd talked about getting him a sticker so he could park in the underground parking lot for her apartment building, but the paperwork hadn't gone through yet.

"Hey, dad, can we go in the pool at Dr Bones' at some point this weekend?" Parker asked.

"Your mom told me that she'd packed your bathers, Parker, so you bet we can." Booth grinned, before he saw the look that crossed Zach's face. Booth cringed. He'd forgotten that Zach was so little. Maybe he hadn't learned how to swim yet. He'd discuss it with Bones, and then together they could talk to Zach about it.

The car parked, they all got out, and Booth got Parker's stuff out of the back of the SUV, sharing out the load so he, Parker and Zach all were carrying something. Then he locked up the car and the little procession made its way up to Brennan's apartment. Booth knocked the door with his free hand, and it was quickly opened.

"Hi Dr. Bones," Parker cheerfully greeted, crossing the threshold, dropping his bag and jumping up to hug Bones. Booth smiled at the greeting as he led Zach into the apartment and closed the door. Zach watched his older brother and his mother, puzzlement written across his face as Booth put Parker's things in a corner, beside his own belongings.

"Thank-you for my little brother, Dr. Brennan. He might be already almost grown up, but I'm still going to look after him, and I'm going to help you be a good mommy, like my mommy." Parker was saying. Booth chuckled.

"Hey, Zach, how about you show Parker your room," he suggested. Zach nodded, and Parker leyt go of Bones, and they headed off together. Booth watched their retreating backs with a nostalgic look on his face.

"How did things go?' Bones asked. Both nodded, "It couldn't have gone better. Parker's already thinking that Zach is the best thing in the world, ad Zach followed Parker around. They'll be fine.

"Then why did you send them off together?" Brennan asked. Booth shifted.

"Parker asked if he could go swimming at some point, and Zach got this weird look on his face. I got a feeling he doesn't really know how to swim."

"There was a set of bathers in his bag," Brennan said, "Maybe we can teach him to swim. The pool downstairs does have a children's area that is nice a shallow. Zach may just like splashing in the water where he can still stand. We can go down tomorrow morning, if the boys feel like it."

Booth nodded. They'd talk to Zach about it, but Brennan's suggestion was quite workable.

'What did you have planned for this afternoon?"

'Getting ready for dinner, why?"

'Parker wants to show you and Zach one of the parks near here. It'll probably take about an hour, I was thinking after lunch."

Brennan nodded, "That sounds fine. After lunch we'll go to the park, and then we'll come back. Here."

"They'll probably be tired. Parker will be fine to do some colouring for a bit, from what he's like with me, and Zach might crash and have a sleep, or he might be happy to look at his books, so things will be a bit quiet for a bit." Booth told Brennan, who nodded. Zach was probably too old to regularly sleep through the day, but it had been a very busy few days, so it was possible that he would fall asleep during the afternoon.

"Hey, Dad, did you ask Dr. Bones about going to the park this afternoon?" Parker asked as he re-entered the room, Zach at his heels.

"Can we go, please Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked sweetly. Booth had to hide his grin. Zach might not be the most social of children, but he definitely knew how to use the Booth eyes just as well as Parker, if the puppy dog look Brennan had just received from the younger boy was anything to go by.

"Yes, in fact Booth had mentioned it to me. I think it would be a rather good idea."

"Yes!" Parker jumped up and down a little.

"After lunch though, buddy."

"Yes dad," Parker nodded, calming down a little. Booth grinned at the amount of enthusiasm the boys had shown, and grinned over their heads at Bones, who had an odd smile on her face. Their eyes met, and Bones' smile widened. Booth laughed. It was going to be a great afternoon.

BONES

Booth, Brennan, Parker and Zach walked to the park the Booth and Parker had picked out. it was not the closest, but it was big and the playground was far better than the one at the closest park to Bones' apartment building. Zach walked along, his eyes wide and curious, as he clutched onto Brennan's hand. Brennan was smiling, and Booth knew that he rarely saw her so content. Parker walked in between the two adults, beside Zach, not holding Booth's hand (unless they were crossing a road) but instead looking around happily.

They reached the park, and Booth lightly tapped Parker on the back, signalling to his eldest son that Parker was free to go and play. Parker took off, but Zach stayed clinging to Brennan's leg nervously. There were very few other people around, and Brennan walked over to a bench. Zach climbed up and sat beside her. Booth kept his distance, engaging in a game a tag with Parker, knowing that Bones and Zach needed a moment.

"Don't you want to go and play with Parker?" Bones asked gently. Zach pursed his lips and ducked his head, giving his head a soft shake that made his shaggy hiar wave.

"Why not?' Bones asked. Zach drew in a shaky breath.

"When you and Special Agent Booth told me that I had a brother…I thought he would be like me…you know…different, but he's not. He's just like my other brothers and sisters…he's normal, and I…I wish I was normal too. I wish I made friends easy, I wish I was happy to play in the park with other children, but I'm not good at that. I'm not good at ball games, and my brothers and sisters never used to play with me, because I did stupid things, and wanted to play stupid games. I just want to watch. Why aren't you playing with them?" he asked.

Brennan had tears in her eyes at Zach's words, "I don't know how to play them either. I don't know how to be a mommy, Zach, and I don't know how to play the games Booth and Parker like to play. I know that you are different Zach, but that doesn't mean we love you any less. When I was your age I didn't have any friends either. I didn't get any until I met Angela when I was at college, and now that I work at the Jefferosnian I have lots of people that I call my friends."

"Like Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Saroyen and Dr. Sweets?' Zach asked.

Brennan nodded, "and I'm sure that when you grow up you'll get some friends too, and untill then you have us, your family." she told him. Zach chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment, before he engulfed Bones in a warm embrace, his head buried against her chest. Brennan instinctively wrapped her arms around him, rocking slightly and rubbing his back.

"I love you, Dr. Brennan," Zach said softly, and Bones almost missed it. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I love you too, Zach," she replied. Zach snuggled against her chest, and she lowered her head, gently kissing the top of his head. She felt eyes on her, and glanced up. Booth was watching her, a smile on his face. He nodded approvingly when their eyes met, before he went back to his game with Parker, which seemed to have turned into some form of tickle war.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Zach drew back, looking at the play ground and the grassland curiously. Brennan noticed the way that his eyes lingered on Booth and Parker as they chased each other about. Brennan had a sudden idea, and was glad that she'd trained into a pair sneakers and a pair of leggings and an old t-shirt.

"You know, Zach," she suggested as Zach watched, "I'm sure that Booth will be happy to teach us the principals of the game he and Parker are playing. He is a very effective teacher."

Zach looked up at her, before he went back to his study of his father and older borhter.

"You think so?"

Yes, I have learned many things from Booth,"

""Like what?"

"Well, for example, from watching his interactions I know that little boys are ticklish under their arms" Brennan smiled before she began to gently tickle him, unsure of what sort of response Zach would giver her. Zach, however, rather liked being tickled, and curled into a ball as he giggled.

"Special Agent Booth IS a very good teacher, you are very good at tickling," Zach told Brennan once she had stopped.

"Thank-you, Zach." Brennan smiled.

"Do you think that Parker needs some help?" Zach asked as he watched his brother chase Booth on the grass. Brennan shrugged.

"It seems likely."

"Three against one aren't very fair though," Zach considered, "but then, you and me are only learning how to play, and Parker isn't that much bigger than me, so does that make it fair. Special Agent Booth looks to be very skilled at this game."

"You're right, I think it'll be very even." Brennan agreed. Zach slid off the seat and tugged on her hand.

"Come on,' he told her seriously, "I think I understand the basic bits of the game now, do you?"

Brennan nodded, and togheterthey ran towards Booth. Botoh saw them coming and slowed down, letting them catch up. Catching up wasn't what Zach had in mind, though, and he threw himself at Booth's legs. He hardly made an impact, but booth exagertated it, and fell over, Zach pinning him to the ground.

"I got you," Zach claimed, "Now what."

"Now I get you back," Booth answered. Confusion flittered across Zach's face.

"Run Zach!" Parker yelled from where stood. Zach's eyes widened and he rolled off Booth, scrambling to his feet. Booth made to grab him, but Zach dodged, and ran off towards Parker, giggling as he ran. Booth got up, eying Brennan.

'Are you alright Booth, I didn't think he'd knock you over like that." Brennan said, concerned, although she kept her voice low enough so that the boys didn't hear.

"Bones, I was acting. He didn't hit me that hard. I've never been better in my entire life.' And with that he took off towards her. Bones shrieked girlishly, and ran towards the boys, who yelled encouragement at her, before scattering again, laughing as they went. Booth and Brennan laughed as they played too, chasing one another, and the boys around the playground, until they all fell in a exhausted heap on the ground. Booth and Brennan on their backs, Zach lying on top of Booth, and Parker lying in between the two adults, all breathing heavily and looking up at the clouds in the sky.

This, Brennan found herself thinking, was what family was all about.

.


	11. Chapter 10

Brennan stood at the bench, chopping vegetables for the meal she had planned, smiling to herself at how quiet the apartment. Parker was sitting in her living room with some coloured pencils and some paper, doing some drawing quietly. Zach had gone off to his room, and Booth had followed him, coming back about ten minutes later with a grin on his face. The younger boy had fallen asleep, worn out by his playing in the park. Booth was helping her in the kitchen while the boys were quiet.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the walk home. Parker had held her hand, chattering way happily about his classes at school, thrilled to have a captive audience. Zach had been trotting along in between the two adults, until Booth had asked him if he liked heights. Zach had nodded, and Booth had scooped him up and sat him on his shoulders. Zach had let out a squeal of delight, beaming happily, while Parker had laughed at his father and younger brother.

"Wow, Zach, you're even taller than Daddy now, how far can you see?" he'd called up to Zach. Zach wound his hands in Booth's hair, using it to hold on. Brennan saw Booth flinch once when the boy accidently pulled, but otherwise grinned, keeping a secure hand on the young boy's ankles, just in case he fell. For a moment she wished she had a camera with her, just to record the moment.

"I can see a long way, almost all the way back to Dr. Brennan's apartment," Zach had loudly announced to Parker, who grinned and continued on chattering to Brennan about what they were doing in science class at his school. Booth, obviously content that Zach was settled in his perch, continued walking, and Zach rode on his father's shoulders the whole way home, only sliding down when they reached the doorway to Brennan's apartment building.

Brennan was drawn from her musing when Booth broke the silence that hung in their air.

"What are you smiling about, Bones?" he asked, wiping his hands on a cloth and then tossing it into the sink. Brennan shrugged.

"I was merely reflecting on how pleasant today was. It was a good idea of yours to go to the park. Both of the boys greatly enjoyed it."

Booth nodded, "I did too...having them both there...it was great. Zach is a great kid."

Brennan nodded, "The Addys did a very good job in raising him," she commented. Booth nodded in agreement, leaning casually against the bench Bones was working at.

"I hope your dad isn't too mad about me getting you pregnant," Booth said softly, mindful that Parker wasn't that far away. Brennan looked up at him, puzzlement written across his face.

"Why would he be angry?"

"It's a guy thing...a dad thing," Booth tried to explain, "Fathers are generally very protective of their daughters, and are often, er, hostile towards guys that er, sleep with them."

"Oh, I understand," Brennan nodded, "It's quite common among many cultures, including western society. I would not be too worried if I were you, though. When we slept together I had not seen my father for a long time, and I was a consenting adult. He sounded rather excited when I told him on the phone. Zach is, after all, his only biological grandchild."

"Yeah, I guess," Booth said, relaxing minutely. Maybe Max wouldn't be too mad about it.

BONES

Zach yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he emerged from his bedroom, his hair ruffled from his afternoon sleep. He rarely slept in the afternoon, but he'd been thoroughly worn out after playing in the park for so long, and he had been quite grateful towards Special Agent Booth for giving him a ride on his shoulders, because Zach's legs had been tired before they'd even left the park. Zach chastised himself for not conserving enough energy to get home when he knew that they would be walking back home, but he had been having far too much fun at the time to stop.

"Good afternoon, Zach," Dr. Brennan greeted Zach, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Zach nodded, "Yes, I did thank you," he told her, glancing at the clock that hung from the wall in the kitchen. It was five o'clock, about the time that their guests were due to arrive.

"Has my sleep disrupted your plans, Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked. Brennan quickly shook her head.

"No, come on, let's get you ready."

Zach nodded, and followed Dr. Brennan back into his room. He changed into a pair of jeans and a checked shirt, a gift from Angela, which had a little skull and crossbones on it. Dr. Brennan wet a comb and combed Zach's hair into some semblance of tidiness, just like Zach's adoptive mother had used to do, although Zach's hair was just the sort that naturally looked messy. Zach sat quietly, thinking of his adoptive mother as Dr. Bones combed away at his hair until she was satisfied. Although he was very sad that his adopted parent were dead, and that he wouldn't be seeing the rest of the Addy family very often, he liked living with Dr. Brennan and Special agent Booth, and Parker. They were fun, and there was just the four of them. Sometimes, in his old home, Zach had often felt like he was forgotten. He got lost in the chaos that was being raised in a large family and it was very noisy, but here, with his real parents, where there was just the four of them, or even just the three when Parker was staying with him mom, which Zach liked far better. There weren't nearly so many people, and it was much quieter.

"There you are," Bones smiled, looking at Zach with a warm, loving look upon her face. Zach nodded, and smiled up at Dr. Brennan, beginning to move away from her, before he remembered a ritual from his life with the Addy family. When his foster mother had combed his hair she often expected him to kiss her cheek as a way of saying thank you. Zach had disliked kissing her on the cheek, and although he knew it was bad manners to refuse his adopted mothers something, he only rarely did it. After Zach had been diagnosed she had given up on asking him to kiss her on the cheek, but Zach's adopted mother still liked some form of acknowledgement. Zach reasoned it was because he was the youngest, and for the most part it was the only time of the day when it was just the two of them. He wondered if Dr. Brennan would appreciate a similar gesture. He looked at her, and cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, before making up his mind.

"What is it, Zach?" Dr. Brennan asked him. Zach smiled and walked back over to her, hugging her around her hips, which were about as high as he could reach.

"Thank-you for combing my hair for me, Dr. Brennan," He told her before letting go. Brennan blinked, and wiped away the tears in her eyes. Zach had just hugged her, and it had felt so right. She felt several pieces of the wall she had built around her heart crumble and fall out of place, and knew, at that moment, that she loved Zach. He was hers, and no one was ever going to take him away from her.

BONES

Booth was in the living room with Parker when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and crossed over to the entry into Bones' apartment. He checked the peep hole, relived to see Max standing on the other side. Despite his early misgivings about Bones' father Booth had come to respect the man and his devotion to his children, trying to make up for the misdeeds of his past, and his abandonment of them.

"Hey, Max," Booth greeted as he opened the door.

"Seeley," Max smiled, "What's this Tempy has been telling me about you getting her pregnant?"

Booth gulped, and Max grinned, "I'm kidding, son. Don't worry."

"I wasn't worried," Booth replied defensively, stepping aside and letting Max into the apartment.

"Mr. Max Mr. Max" Parker cheerfully greeted, running over to the older man, "Guess what. The other day at school we did science and we got to blow up bags, but it wasn't nearly as fun as when you and Dr. Hodgins show me things at the lab and we get to blow things up."

Max laughed and ruffled Parker's hair, "I'm glad you had fun Parker."

"Just wait until you see Zach. I'm going to be the best big brother ever, like Daddy is to Uncle Jared."

"I'm sure you are, Parker. I think Zach is very lucky to have a big brother like you looking out for him." Max replied.

Brennan watched from the doorway as Booth, Parker and her father interacted, a smile spreading across her face as she observed how happy Parker was. Anthropologically speaking she knew that the arrival of a new sibling into a home often caused the behaviour of older siblings to shift, and Brennan had been concerned about how Parker would cope, especially given Zach's age and additional needs. The older boy had, however, accepted Zach with open arms, falling in love with the small boy in a way similar to how Brennan felt about Zach.

Brennan glanced down, smiling reassuringly at Zach, who stood half beside her, peering around Brennan's leg curiously, a small hand unconsciously curling around the material of Brennan's skirt.

"Its okay, Zach." She said reassuringly. Zach blinked and looked up at Brennan, before tightening his grip on her skirt.

"Will...will he like me?" Zach asked in a small, quavering voice. Brennan felt her heart clench at Zach's obvious insecurities. She crouched down beside him and loosely put her hand around his shoulder, unsure of how Zach would react to the close contact. He didn't respond to it, so she figured it was okay.

"I know he'll love you Zach. He'll love you like Booth and Parker and I love you. He's a very nice person, and he knows lots of science and things. He taught me quite a bit. I always used to come first in the science competitions because my dad would help me."

Zach brightened up, smiling brightly and looking at Bones, "Really?" he asked, a touch of excitement creeping into his voice, "Do you think he'll help me when I'm bigger and I get to do science projects at school?"

Brennan nodded, "We'll see," she told him, before standing back up. Zach loosened his grip on Brennan's skirt, although he didn't completely let go. Brennan walked into the living room, and Zach trotted along beside her. Max's eyes immediately softened as he saw Zach walking beside his mother, and the older man crouched down.

"Hi there," he told Zach softly. Zach glanced up at Brennan, who gave a little, encouraging nod.

"Hello," Zach said in reply to the greeting, still keeping close to Brennan's legs.

"You must be Zach...you can call me Max, if you like."

Zach nodded, remembering the manners that his foster mother had drummed into him, "How are you today, Mr. Max?" he asked. Max grinned.

"I'm good, thank-you Zach. How are you?"

"Very well thank you, I've had a very enjoyable day."

"Yeah? What did you do?"

"We went to the park and Parker and I played chasey with Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, and on the way home Special Agent Booth let me ride on his shoulders."

"That sounds like fun," Max grinned, shooting a sideways glance at Booth, who was smiling at the interaction between his younger son, and the little boy's grandfather. Max was a natural with kids, and even despite being very guarded around strangers, Zach was naturally warming to him.

"It was very enjoyable, although I was tired afterwards. Dr. Brennan tells me that you know lots of science."

"I know a bit...but not as much as her," Max replied.

Zach giggled, "I don't think anyone knows more about science than Dr. Brennan does."

"Really?" Max asked, glancing up at Brennan. Booth was looking at her, a wide grin spread over his face at his son's innocent comment. Brennan felt her cheeks change colour at the compliment.

"Why do you say that, Zach?" she asked. Zach turned and looked up at her, a small smile on his face as he stood beside Max.

"Because...Parker told me that you have your own lab...and you help catch bad people...and you write books and all the people you worked with talked about how smart you are." He told her, the tone in his voice and the serious look on his face telling her that he was convinced the fact was true, "You're like the superhero of science...the best."

Brennan decided that, even though Zach's reasoning and logic was faulty, she wasn't going to correct him.

She kind of liked being her son's hero.


End file.
